Conventionally, there are medicine conveying apparatuses configured to convey solid medicine. Examples thereof include a conveying apparatus provided in a tablet dispensing machine disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The tablet dispensing machine disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a tablet identification device for monitoring tablets. A conveying apparatus for feeding tablets to the tablet identification device and a conveying apparatus for taking out the tablets after being monitored from the tablet identification device and passing them to a packaging apparatus are provided. Belt conveyors are used as the respective conveying apparatuses.
In the tablet dispensing machine disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the tablets are conveyed using the conveying apparatus in the case where they are monitored, and the tablets are directly passed to the packaging apparatus by being dropped without being passed through the conveying apparatus in the case where they are not monitored. In this way, two systems of paths are provided corresponding respectively to the case where the tablets are monitored and the case where they are not monitored.
However, such a configuration leaves room for simplification. Further, in the tablet dispensing machine disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the paths of medicine (tablets) are selected depending on whether or not the conveying apparatus is used (the tablets are dropped without using the conveying apparatus), corresponding to the case where the tablets are monitored and the case where they are not monitored, but another path can be selected.